<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【言金】圣夜恩典·上（言娘闪/路人闪） by JuriLEE</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27754375">【言金】圣夜恩典·上（言娘闪/路人闪）</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/JuriLEE/pseuds/JuriLEE'>JuriLEE</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fate/Zero</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Genderswap</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 21:08:48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,450</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27754375</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/JuriLEE/pseuds/JuriLEE</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>星期天早上他前去言峰教会做礼拜，却意外地发现，从来不缺席的神父忽然不见了。取而代之的，是一名修女。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Gilgamesh | Archer/Kotomine Kirei, 言金 - Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【言金】圣夜恩典·上（言娘闪/路人闪）</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>前半部分是路人金+少量言金，后半部分言金<br/>我流娘闪女菩萨</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>　　※<br/>
　　星期天早上他前去言峰教会做礼拜，却意外地发现，从来不缺席的神父忽然不见了。<br/>
　　取而代之的，是一名修女。<br/>
　　修女戴着兜帽，宽大的法衣遮住身体，纤细的双手弹奏着风琴，口中唱着赞美圣人的歌词。她的声音过于优美，故而人们都听得呆住了，双手合十庄严地肃立着，实际上目光不由自主地瞟向她的侧影，他自然也不例外。<br/>
　　从他站的角度，可以看到一部分修女的侧脸，但是不够，他想要窥视更多，她的容貌是否与那美丽的双手相称，是否有着一双摄人心魄的眼瞳，法衣下面是什么样的风景……他觉得喉咙干渴，胸前一团火在燃烧，一种冲动驱使着他向前走去抓住那名修女，把她用黑色布料掩盖的秘密全部展示在眼前，但最终他没有那么做，只是伫立着，目光在她的身上怎样也移不开。<br/>
　　一曲终了，她站起来，从容地走上布道台。手里捧着经文念诵着。<br/>
　　“我说，你们当顺着圣灵而行，就不放纵肉体的情欲了。因为情欲和圣灵相争，圣灵和情欲相争。这两个是彼此相敌，使你们不能作所愿意作的。但你们若被圣灵引导，就不在律法以下。……”<br/>
　　他只顾着品味那声音，如清澈的美酒入喉一般，完全将主的教诲抛在脑后，直到礼拜结束，脑子都浑浑噩噩的，他不禁嘲笑自己恰如魔障缠身，但当人群散去，他将要随着他们一同离开教会时，还是忍不住瞧了那修女最后一眼。<br/>
　　仅仅一眼，足够他呆住了。<br/>
　　修女摘掉兜帽，金色长发在日光下散落，衬得脖颈曲线愈发优美，绮丽的容貌宛如神祗精雕细琢过的艺术品，没有任何缺陷。而她的眼瞳果真如他料想那般摄人心魄，更胜鲜血数倍的赤红，那不是人类会有的瞳色，只是这时他的脑子越来越乱，已经无暇顾及这些有的没的了。<br/>
　　——因为那双血红的双瞳，正直勾勾地盯着自己。她轻轻翘起唇角，“还不打算过来么？你眼睛都直了。”<br/>
　　他没想到她会用本该吟唱赞歌的嗓音开口说话，如在云端一般，鬼使神差地问道：“是在……叫我么？”<br/>
　　“除了你这里还有谁这么盯着我看。”她笑意愈浓，朝他招了招手，“来吧，我们去后面的房间。”</p><p>　　无论如何，这样的发展是不在他预料之内的。不对，会有这种情况出现，简直像是在做梦。<br/>
　　修女关上了石造房间的门，解开法衣领口拉链，露出精致的锁骨。她是那种意思吗？不，怎么可能……他心里开始矛盾，乱七八糟的心情在一起斗争，眼神却贪婪地舔舐着修女包裹在漆黑长袍下的身体，仿佛这样就已经把她扒了个精光。“我……”他咽了口口水，伸出手试探着触碰她的领口，她则好整以暇地看着自己，伸出冰凉的手牵引着自己将拉链向下移。拉到大概胸部往上的位置，他停住了。<br/>
　　“你的里面……”<br/>
　　他颤抖着询问。她用双臂环住他的颈子，在他耳侧吐气如兰：“什么都没穿哦。”<br/>
　　无法再忍受了，他一把抱起她的身体，看上去不过18岁的女性，体重却意外地轻盈，他粗暴地把她按在墙上亲吻，手从法衣领口大敞的地方塞进去，摸到丰满的胸部，水滴般饱满的弧线，让他忍不住大力揉搓，指尖不忘揉捏小巧的乳尖，直到它成为硬邦邦的肉粒。<br/>
　　她似乎不喜欢被这样野蛮地对待，但却没有反抗，仅仅一点点回应，对他来说也如同上天的垂怜。<br/>
　　把她架起来，法衣下摆向上拱起，暴露出修长洁白的双腿，抬起其中一条夹在自己腰侧，另一只手仍旧不知足地抚摸她的脊背，顺着线条摸向臀峰，再到腿间，惊讶地发现她的秘处已经淋漓。她被吻得似乎喘不上气了，呻吟着哀求道：“不要碰那里……”被情欲冲昏头脑的人哪会在乎这个，他迫不及待的将两根手指插进去，这让她一下子弓起后背，颤抖着，金发散乱地粘在颈侧，像炸毛的小猫。<br/>
　　用最后的理智，他向她提问：“你的名字……叫什么……”<br/>
　　他以为她不会回答的，但现实又一次令他意外，“嗯……就叫吉尔好了。等等，那里不可以碰！唔呣……太刺激了，不要……”<br/>
　　那甜腻的呻吟让他不禁想要现在就狠狠地侵犯进她身体里，但是不行，立刻进去的话恐怕坚持不了多久就会射了吧，她这副被情欲折磨的样子他还想看更多，根本舍不得放手。于是再加入一根手指，插入更深的位置捣弄，淫液一泄如注，从她口中发出更加缠绵的叫声，甜腻如蜜糖，致瘾如毒药，难以想象眼前的女人曾经站在布道台上，一尘不染地唱着圣歌。<br/>
　　脱下已经变得碍事的法衣，修女的肉体暴露在眼前，开始接受男人长久的视奸。原本白皙的皮肤，泛上了情欲的粉红。抽出手指，还能感觉到她的小穴在挽留。抱着她走向沙发时，她的眼睛似乎暗了暗，但随即接受他的行动，当男人坐上沙发，她便张开双腿，扶着男人早已硬如烙铁的性器，对准自己潺潺流水的穴口坐了下去。<br/>
　　“哈……”<br/>
　　男人满足地低吟，扶着她的腰开始向上顶弄，穴里的媚肉缠上来，挤压着敏感的顶端，修女攀在他的肩头，无力地上下起伏。进出在润滑的作用下变得越来越容易，男人发出闷吼，抓着她的腰大力抽插。<br/>
　　“好棒，就这样，不要停。再快点，顶到我里面去，啊啊……好舒服……”<br/>
　　男人的力气似乎是不够了，她扶着着他肩膀的手轻轻一推，他随即仰躺在沙发上，由她来主导这场性事。修女抬起屁股，让肉棒从自己身体里离开一部分，再重重地坐下，就这样游刃有余地摆动身体。她挺着胸脯，白花花的乳肉在男人眼前不停晃动，好大，他伸出手抓住它们，将两团绵软揉捏成各种不规则的形状。<br/>
　　他坐起来，紧紧地抱住女人，埋头在她胸前狂乱地吸吮，仿佛这样就有甘甜的乳汁入喉。她还在卖力地吞吐着男人的性器，耳边似乎听到门外有人说话，她不准备理会，但他似乎也听见了，从她的乳房中抬起头来，问道：“你有没有听到什么声音？”<br/>
　　吉尔伽美什摇了摇头，“没有。”<br/>
　　男人对此露出将信将疑的表情。于是女人说道：“你这么在意这个么？呵，如果真有人偷窥的话，我反而会更兴奋啊……”她伸手摸向两人交合的泥泞，舔了舔自己的嘴唇，又是一记挺腰，“你不这么觉得么？”<br/>
　　“你这骚货……”<br/>
　　不由得怒骂道，但身体却可耻的地兴奋着。男人忽然眼前一白，心想糟了，但来不及作出反应，精关便已失守，随着喉咙里发出一声闷哼，就这样射进了女人体内。<br/>
　　他不由得面红耳赤，而修女却一改方才的态度，神情变得极其嫌恶。“啧，”她冷哼一声，离开男人的身体，光着身子站了起来，“真麻烦，又要自己清理。喂，已经结束了哦。”<br/>
　　最后一句话她是对着门口说的，这令他大惊失色，门缓缓地推开，衣冠楚楚的言峰神父站在那里，冷眼看着吉尔伽美什的裸体。他清楚地看见，散发着淫靡的白色液体顺着她的大腿缓缓流下，犹如一个嚣张的印记。而对于沙发上那个男人，他连看也不看一眼。<br/>
　　男人仓皇地穿上裤子，连上衣都没来得及套，便急忙想要逃离这里。他刚想从神父身边冲出去，神父却以他看不见的速度飞快地抬起手，重重地按在他的脑门上。<br/>
　　从神父的口中，念出一串不知是什么语言的经文（他当然不知道这是圣堂教会秘传的洗礼咏唱）。再然后，男人的头顶发出白光，连发生了什么都搞不清楚，便闷声栽倒在地上。神父拖着男人的身体，二话不说就把他扔到了外面。<br/>
　　“吉尔伽美什。”<br/>
　　处理完无关紧要的人之后，言峰绮礼走进石造房间，重重地关上门。吉尔伽美什却不理会他，大大咧咧地又坐回沙发上，看着言峰一步步地走近自己，“我的警告，看来你是一点都不记得了啊，英.雄.王——”<br/>
　　（←To Be Continued）</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>